


[Podfic of] Thighs to Thighs

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful evening in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Thighs to Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thighs to Thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134949) by annundriel. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1P7xZyJ) [6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 08:30 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
